Dating Mordecai's Daughter
by futureauthor13
Summary: Sorry for the sucky title. Post 'IRitF'. It was no secret that Maddie and Robbie enjoyed dating each other, except to maybe their parents. But really, what can be more awkward than telling your parents you're dating? How about one of your parents walking in on you and your date kissing? Yeah, that ought to do it. Oneshot.


The teenager sat in front of her laptop, switching between watching internet videos, forums, blogs, and homework. She had just finished watching her favorite anime music video and was going back to researching about Canada for her geography report when she heard the front door open.

"Maddie?" called out a familiar voice.

"Hey Dad," Maddie replied with a smile, "How was work?" Her dad usually switched between jobs, all of them involving art, painting, drawing or any combination of the three. Today, his job was repainting some guy's living room. Not the most exciting, but it paid well.

"Pretty good," Mordecai replied as he walked into the room, "Hey, do you think you'll be okay here by yourself tonight?" Her mother was on a business trip a couple cities away.

"Yeah, why?" Maddie replied as she minimized the screen and turned to look at her dad.

"I have to go to an art show tonight," the bluejay explained, "None of my stuff is there, but it doesn't hurt to go and check out what else is there. I heard there's supposed to be a lot of cool statues from a collection in NYC, plus there'll be free food."

"Can't go wrong with that," Maddie commented.

"No, no you can't," Mordecai agreed, "so, I'll just leave you a ten to go get pizza and you just hang out here tonight?"

The violet colored bird thought for a moment. "Can I invite Robbie over?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Mordecai replied with a smile. Maddie grinned.

"Thanks Dad!" With that, she turned back to the computer and opened a chatroom.

_BaseballBirdGirl: Hey Robbie! Mom and Dad are out tonight, wanna come over? I've got pizza!_

She waited a couple moments and then heard a 'Ping!'.

_CoolRaccoonDude: Yeah! What time?_

_BaseballBirdGirl: A couple hours from now._

_CoolRaccoonDude: Kay, see you then! _

Maddie smiled, and then went back to her homework. She wanted to get it done before her boyfriend came over. That's right, boyfriend. They had thought of each other in 'that way' for a couple years now, but it was official now with their first kiss being a couple months ago.

Maddie's smile fell a little. They still hadn't told their parents they were a couple. Of course they were pretty laid back parents, so she figured when they did finally come out about it, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

It's just, the subject was so awkward to talk about with parents. What was she supposed to say to them? 'Hey Mom, hey dad, just to let you know I'm dating your best friends' son! What's for dinner?'

She'd tell them eventually, in their family (both close family and extended 'Park family') secrets were few and far between. But for right now, she wanted to enjoy her little, not too awkward, pretty fun secret.

A smile on her face once more, the teen continued reading about Canada, looking down at the tiny clock in the lower right hand corner of the screen every few minutes.

()()()()()()()()

*Ding Dong!

"Maddie, if that's the pizza guy, the money's on the coffee table!" Mordecai yelled from the master bathroom.

"Okay Dad!" Maddie replied. She walked over and opened the door, and while it wasn't a delicious pizza, she still smiled.

"Hey," Robbie smiled. The two quickly hugged and then fistbumped, their usual way of greeting each other. After the hug, Maddie noticed something cradled under Robbie's arm. A white rectangular box.

"What's in there?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, just one of the best games ever!" Robbie replied. He quickly opened the box, revealing a plastic guitar with a Sega Masters System controller in the middle of it.

"Oh cool!" Maddie exclaimed. She knew her dad and Rigby had this game when they still worked at the park, and Mordecai had told her how much fun the game was. Unfortunately the guitars broke at some point, and while they still had the Sega system, they never got around to replacing the plastic guitars for the game. Now days, they were pretty rare and hard to get a hold of. "Dude, how did you get this?"

"There were a bunch of garage sales around my neighborhood this morning," Robbie replied, "I was gonna invite you over this weekend and surprise you with it, but I figured I'd bring it over here tonight."

"Awesome!" Maddie grinned. The two teens scampered over to the couch like excited little kids and quickly started plugging in the controller. There was only one guitar, so they would have to take turns, but they didn't really mind.

"Hey, where'd you guys get that?" Mordecai asked a few minutes later. The bluejay was dressed in a nice dress shirt and black pants. Casual but still nice, nice but not over the top fancy. Perfect for a simple art show.

"Found it at a garage sale," Robbie replied casual.

"Robbie brought it over," Maddie added.

"Nice," Mordecai replied. He wouldn't mind playing that game again sometime. "Well, I'll be home in a few hours." He grabbed his dark blue jacket, and opened the front door. "See ya guys!"

"Bye Dad!/See ya, Mordecai!" The kids replied. They heard the door shut, and quickly turned on the game.

It wasn't the best sound, in fact most of the songs available to play were pixelated versions of 80's rock songs. But that didn't stop the game from being fun. Letting Maddie take the first turn, they played everything from 'Areosmith', to 'Journey', 'Guns n Roses' to 'AC-DC'.

After a few rounds on Easy mode, they switched to Medium. There were more songs, but they also had to press more buttons at a faster pace.

Robbie was able to get through Micheal Jackson's 'Beat It', but did so badly on 'Jump' that he had to make his character dodge the broken bottles that were being thrown from the virtual crowd. As for Maddie, she did great on 'I Love Rock n Roll,' but did terrible at 'Love is a Battlefield'.

But nevertheless, the two teens were still enjoying themselves. They would toss fake insults and tease each other, laugh when the other one tried to do a crazy guitar move and complete fail, and they even sang along to the songs. They barely noticed the doorbell ring when the pizza finally arrived.

"Hey, have you seen some of these love songs on here?" Robbie asked when Maddie came back from paying the delivery man with a square, delicious smelling box in her hands. "I mean, just look at some of the titles."

"Well, I've seen pictures and the 80's were pretty corny," Maddie said with a chuckle, "but our parents probably didn't care, they were too busy making out."

"Dude, don't put that image in my head!" Maddie just laughed as she went to go get plates.

"It's true," she replied, "now come on, dig in. I ordered the meat lover's pizza."

Robbie's tail swished happily. He rarely got to eat the meat lover's since everyone in his family liked different things. His mom liked veggies, Rigby liked pepperoni and black olives (plus he hated sausage), and Molly was in her picky eater phase, so she only ate cheese pizza. The situation was nearly the same for Maddie. So, whenever the two ordered pizza, they didn't even need to ask the other what they wanted.

After they each grabbed a few slices, Maddie picked up the remote and switched on the tv. Nothing really interesting was on except for sitcoms, reality shows and 'Wheel of Fortune'. Eventually, they settled on 'America's Got Talent'. It was a rerun, but still pretty entertaining.

"Aren't these things rigged?" Robbie asked, "Like, aren't the winners already picked before the auditions even start?"

"Nah, that's just a rumor," Maddie replied, "They don't start rigging the results until like the third round or something. Besides, even if it is rigged, it's pretty entertaining."

"Yeah, some of these guys are actually pretty cool," Robbie agreed as he grabbed another slice of pizza. Another contestant walked onto the stage. It was a tall, blonde girl with an acoustic guitar. She started playing a slow melody. Unlike the rest of the music they had heard that night, this one was a modern song, only a few years old.

_"I remember what you wore on our first day_  
_You came into my life_  
_And I thought hey_  
_You know this could be something_  
_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two, is better than one"_

"Hey, she's pretty good," Robbie commented, his tail slowly bobbing to the slow and steady beat.

"Uh huh," Maddie replied. Smiling, she leaned over and rested her head on Robbie's shoulder. She couldn't help but snicker when she felt him tense up. "Dude, stop being tense."

"Uh-I-I'm not tense!" Robbie replied, trying to hide his blush.

"Right, proven by how your tail is as straight and stiff as a flag pole."

"... Shut up." Maddie giggled. Most of the time her laugh was loud and happy, automatically putting a smile on Robbie's face. But this time, it was small and sweet, like a bell.

That was enough to make Robbie relax. His shoulders fell slightly, and he moved closer to the violet bird, resting his tail behind her back and resting on her hips. He could feel her breathing, her soft feathers. She was so warm.

Maddie could say the thing about Robbie. Even though he was the same height as her, she couldn't help but think of that small raccoon. His fur warm and inviting, friendly and soft. Her mind briefly flashed back to the night in the air bubble when they were on vacation, when they slept next to each other to keep themselves warm.

Even with the corny comedian and the booing crowd on the tv, the mood in the living room was relaxing and calm. "This is nice," Maddie commented.

"Yeah," Robbie replied, still smiling. The two stayed silent for a moment.

"So, you wanna kiss?"

"...Maybe," Robbie replied. Laughing, Maddie sat up and planted a kiss on the raccoon's face. Robbie automatically kissed her back, and the two stayed that way for a minute or so. After breaking the kiss to get some air, they kissed again, this time making it deeper and a little more romantic.

Instincts (and maybe hormones) taking over, Robbie stood up straighter to seem taller, even though they were the same height (unless you count Maddie's tall hair, but her hair was in a headband that night, and for that, Robbie was thankful).

Smiling through the kiss, Maddie placed her hands on Robbie's neck, and Robbie's tail tightened around her waist. Eventually, they broke the kiss and just smiled at each other, resisting the urge to make a joke or smart comment like they usually would. They just wanted to enjoy this moment, probably the most romantic moment the teenage couple had ever had, at least since a few months ago.

"So, you guys done?" The two teens froze, and slowly turned to towards the familiar voice. Standing right behind the couch with his jacket over his shoulder was Mordecai, looking at the two. At that moment, his face was about as hard to read as Skips' stoic face.

The room was silent, with the only noise being the "Ohhhh!" coming from the tv (whether they were cheering or groaning at a fail, they didn't know.)

Breaking their staring match with Mordecai, the two realized they were still holding each other and quickly backed away as if the other one had the plague. "Hey dad," Maddie finally said, giving her father an innocent smile, "How was the art show?"

"Fine, but it ended an hour early because one of the statues caught on fire. That Shay guy's stuff is always catching on fire," Mordecai replied, his voice even and normal, making it even harder for the two to tell whether the bluejay was upset or not.

'Of course he's upset, stupid!' Robbie's mind shouted at him, 'You were sucking faces with his daughter! Bail out! Cheese it! Get out of here before he beats you up!' Of course he knew how nice and calm Mordecai was, but he also knew how he could get if his emotions got the better of him. Besides, all those sitcoms where the dads catch their daughters making out with a guy had to be inspired by some parts of real life!

"That sucks," Robbie replied, his voice cracking a little, "Well, my parents are probably wanting me home, so I'll just be go-"

"Actually," Mordecai interrupted, "Maddie, why don't you take that pizza box out to the trash so it doesn't attract ants and stuff."

"Oh! I-I'll do it, Mordecai!" Robbie quickly volunteered, standing up from his seat.

"No, sit," Mordecai said, pointing at the couch. The young raccoon obeyed. Maddie gave him a look, offering him a little moral support, and then quickly grabbed the box and went outside.

Mordecai then took his daughter's place on the couch, taking the remote and turning off the tv. The two males sat their in silence. Mordecai's face stayed the same.

"Soooo," Mordecai finally said.

"Sooo," Robbie repeated, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced up at the bluejay, and it looked like he was slowly looking more angry. But after a moment, his face screwed up slightly, and he placed a wing over his mouth.

"Sorry dude, I can't do this." With that, he let out a loud laugh, looking a lot more like the Mordecai everyone knew, but even that couldn't stop Robbie from looking totally confused. "You should have seen your face! I was actually thinking about grabbing one of Maddie's bats or something just to freak you out, but I didn't want to accidentally give you a heart attack!"

Robbie's jaw dropped. So that was all just an act? If this were any other situation, Robbie would've punched him in the arm and walked away. But, since there was still a chance of Mordecai being angry with him, he held back. After all, he didn't want to screw up his first relationship by punching his girlfriend's dad (Wait, was that even a thing?)

"So, you're not mad or anything?" Robbie asked when Mordecai finally started to calm down a little.

Mordecai didn't answer. Instead, he replied with a question of his own. "How long have you two been going out?" he asked.

"Um, well," Robbie started to say, wanting to think his answer over, "Technically we've been 'dating' for two years, ever since the vacation where we were missing for like a week. But, it wasn't until a few months ago on the first day of high school where we had our first kiss, so I guess that's when it was official."

"Hm hm," Mordecai simply replied, as if he already knew that, or at least part of it, "And, have you guys been doing anything other than, well, that."

Robbie blushed slightly. "N-No, just holding hands, hugging, and kissing. Nothing else, I promise."

"Alright," Mordecai said, "I believe you, dude."

Robbie gave a silent sigh. "So, you're not mad?" the raccoon asked, "And, we can keep dating?"

"One more thing," Mordecai replied. He turned and looked Robbie in the eye, his face all serious and fatherly-like. "Do you like her, Robbie?"

Robbie paused a moment before answering with one hundred percent honesty. "Yes, I like her," Robbie replied, "And I promise not to hurt her, or make her cry or anything like that. And even if we break-, if it doesn't work out, we promised to stay friends."

Mordecai smiled. "Hm hm, okay." With that, he casually punched Robbie in the arm. But it wasn't hard, nor was it like the punches he gave Rigby. It was just a soft, bro punch. "You're a good kid, Robbie, but even so I'm going to keep my eye on you. Father stuff, you understand right?"

Robbie smirked, "Yeah, I get it. Thanks."

"Whatever," Mordecai replied. At that moment, Maddie came back into the room. Something told the two that she was eavesdropping since she no longer looked worried for her boyfriend.

Figuring they would want some time to themselves, Robbie told them he was heading home. Normally, he would've gave Maddie a hug and a fistbump just like when they would greet each other, but since Mordecai was still in the room, he decided to drop the hug (although he would make it up to Maddie later).

As soon as the raccoon left, Maddie gave her father a look. "I hope you didn't scare him too badly."

"Hey, I'm a dad, I'm allowed to screw with my kid's boyfriends," Mordecai replied, "Hey, I snagged some cake from the show, it's on the counter if you want some."

The bird smiled. "Thanks dad," she replied before leaving the room. When she did leave, Mordecai gave a silent sigh, and concluded that watching your kid grow up sucked. But, it wasn't all bad.

Mordecai had known for a while that Maddie and Robbie were dating, as did everyone else in the family (although he wasn't sure if Rigby realized it or not). It was like he said, Robbie was a good kid, and he would be a good boyfriend for his daughter.

He didn't really like that his Maddie was growing up, but he was still glad that she had found someone that made her happy. Really, that's all Mordecai wanted.

Although, good boyfriend material or not, Mordecai told himself that if he walked in and saw those two making out like that again, maybe he would have to get a bat or something. You know, just to make a point, and maybe to have a little bit of fun.

**I wanted to write about someone in the family learning about Maddie and Robbie's relationship, and I love writing Daddy Daughter relationships, so I decided to make it Mordecai. Sorry if this isn't my best, I'm a little rusty (plus I just had all four wisdom teeth pulled so I haven't exactly been at the top of my game), but I still enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Please comment, and I'll see you next time! **


End file.
